


Deputy Banshee

by heidzdee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Banshee, F/M, Lydia and Parrish are PERF, Marrish, Other, Stuff that the season decided to NOT show, otp, probably will add stuff past season 4 if I feel confident enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidzdee/pseuds/heidzdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of Marrish stuff I'm just throwing together to get through the suffering of the next 9 months<br/>(thank GOD for OUAT being back on...)<br/>Interpretations of how I see Marrish stuff going down between the scenes we GOT on the show plus some drabbles I've thrown in and upping the Marrish ship a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One hell of a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post episode 10, before episode 11  
> Parrish takes Lydia home after everything between Meredith and Peter at the station  
> Jordan Parrish POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I complained on Tumblr after episode 11 saying that we NEEDED to see the scene where Lydia tells Jordan about Allison, and that I was going to just write my own fan fiction about it.  
> So this chapter is the LEAD UP to that conversation, I kind of wanted to put a time placement in the show for when I think the conversation happened.

It had been the longest shift I’d ever put in since getting into the force, from the late shift, to searching Eichen House, to the interrogation between Meredith Walker and Peter Hale, I’d yet to go home and get some sleep. I was certainly feeling the fatigue now as I sat at my desk reporting on everything that have happened the last 48 hours. I'd been at it for the last hour and a half, making alterations to filter out the supernatural parts. I was glad to finally hit save and look away from my computer, rubbing my eyes and yawning as I sat back into my chair.

I was also still mentally recovering from the day before, having somehow survived being set on fire and being opened up to this whole new world of werewolves, banshees, kitsunes and kanimas; whatever the hell those were supposed to be. I’d somehow been thrown in the deep end in all of this and not even had the chance to really process much of it.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and gazed up to see the sheriff standing over me looking concerned, “Go home Parrish, you look exhausted and you’ve been here far to long.”

I didn’t even get the chance to argue as another yawn escaped my mouth, so instead I nodded and grabbed my jacket off the back of my seat.

“Just, do me a favour will you and drop Lydia home? She's been here for nearly 24 hours, so I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to drive right now.”

I looked over towards the bench I had last seen Lydia on and sure enough the young red head was still sitting there. She looked like she hadn't moved an inch since Meredith had been taken away a couple of hours ago now. I’d been so tired that I hadn’t even realised she was still here, a small feeling of guilt building up in my stomach.

I frowned, looking back at the sheriff; he just raised his shoulders at me and shook his head, turning back towards his office. “Take tomorrow off, you look like you need it.” I was too tired to argue and instead bid goodbye and headed over towards Lydia.

“We are going to have to start charging you rent soon if you don’t get out of here.”

Lydia had been looking at her lap when I approached so when she finally did look up and I immediately regretted joking around. Her weak attempt at a smile towards my joke was almost painful to look at. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen with pink blotches appearing across her cheeks. I internally flinched, the feeling of guilt seeping back in. I wasn't sure whether it was exhaustion or if she had been crying, but I knew better than to ask. Instead I moved to sit next to her, noticing her phone in her hands, open to a photo of her and another young girl with dark hair. I recognised the girl from the incident reports I had to help file out, Allison?

Lydia stroked her fingers across the screen of her phone before she finally spoke. “It’s cause of me that Meredith started the dead pool. She heard me scream when…” 

I'd been informed enough about Banshees to comprehend how their abilities work, so I understood what she meant when she said she had screamed for Allison. She’d seen her friends death coming, no wonder she was upset.

“It's not your fault Lydia, she made the decision, not you." It was a pathetic attempt to try and make her feel better, but I didn't know what else to say. "Do you want to talk about it?” 

Lydia only shook her head, turning the screen of her phone off. I'd never seen her look so defeated before; she'd always been so strong and confident that it was strange to see her this way. Clearly she wasn't in the mood for talking, so I stood up and faced her, holding out my hand, “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

She reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling herself up off the bench. I probably held onto her hand for a little longer than I should have, noticing that her hand was freezing cold. I could feel her shivering through her fingertips, making me instinctively let go of her hand to place my jacket around her shoulders. A small and less painful smile materialised on her face as she grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around herself a little tighter.  

I ignored the part of me that was telling me she looked good in my jacket,and instead I just turned and began to lead her out towards the police cruiser, opening the passenger door for her. When I got in I turned the heater on to warm the both of us up but Lydia only pulled my jacket in tighter around herself.

“It suits you,” I blurt out, before internally cursing myself at my outburst.  _The hell was that!_  I wasn’t sure, but I thought I heard a small chuckle. Instead of over thinking it, I chuck the car in reverse and back out of the station.

We both sat in silence for the first ten minutes into the drive, on any other day I probably would enjoy the silence on the way home from work but I was currently to aware of Lydia beside me to wind down and relax. When I pulled up at a red light I looked over to check on her, noticing she looked slightly dazed leaning back into the seat and looking at the rood of the cruiser.

"Ok I have to ask, you're not having like a banshee moment or something are you? Cause I’m not going to lie, you're scaring me a little how silent you are being."

"No it's just..." her voice trailed off as the light turned green and we began moving. "Just thinking, that’s all.”

Lydia returned to her silent self, alternating between looking out the front and side windows. Something was telling me that Lydia wanted to talk, she had begun to fidget in her seat a lot and I could see from the corner of my eye she always kept looking back towards me, like she was waiting for me to say something. 

“What was she like?”

The words spilled out of my mouth before I could even stop myself,  _nice one Jordan, real smooth._ I checked on her, noticing she was smiling a little, smiling is good right?

“Allison?" 

I nodded, not wanting to break my concentration from the road ahead of us. 

"She was probably one of my only true friends I'd ever had. Everyone else seemed to only like me when I was putting on a facade of dumb girlfriend of the lacrosse captain. But not Allison, we both seemed to get along better when I was being myself. She was beautiful, smart, strong…. Everything I wish I could be.”

“Lydia you are probably the strongest and smartest person I know. You’ve seen and know things that no normal seventeen-year-old girl should. And if people don't like you the way you are they don't deserve you, you're amazing just the way you are.”

When I glance back at her she's looking at me with a mischievous grin on her face. "Are you flirting with me Deputy?" Lydia chimed in a slightly suggestive voice, batting her eyes a little. 

I could feel my face was warming up in embarrassment; and I internally cursed myself again for another comment I’d come out with in less than 30 minutes. “Wouldn’t think of it Ms Martin."

I couldn’t deny that she was incredibly pretty, and I was definitely fascinated with her and her abilities. Ever since the Walcott house she fascinated me more and more each time I saw her. But I felt the need to constantly remind myself that she was only seventeen, surely there were other guys her age interested in her.

Wait, what the hell am I thinking, I’m not interested in her! Am I? Oh god, stop thinking about it Jordan.

“You kind of look a little stressed, are you ok?”

Her voice pulled me out of my trance and I looked over to see her studying my expression with a raised eyebrow.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing its just, work stuff.”

Her expression didn’t change, as I looked back at the road. “You don’t have to lie to me Deputy, is it something to do with not knowing what you are?”

I didn’t like lying to her, but it was a good excuse to go with instead of the truth. And really, it was something still in the back of my mind.

“We will figure it out soon, I promise. It’s the house on the left.”

I didn’t get a chance to respond to her as I pulled into her driveway and chucked the hand break on and relaxed back into my seat, "Do I need to explain to your parents why you are being driven home in a police cruiser and not your own car?"

"My mum isn't home, I think she's at the school working on grading some papers or something." 

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to be alone? Do you want me to take you to a friends place instead?"

She pushed herself back into her seat, shaking her head. "Scott and Kira are probably with their families, and Stiles is probably with Malia. I don't particularly feel like being a third wheel on anyone just so I am not sitting at home alone."

I wasn’t sure how to reply to that, so instead I remained silent, watching as Lydia turned and opened her door, "Thanks for the ride Parrish."

“Lydia I..."

I hadn’t realised I’d reached across and placed my hand on hers till I felt the warmth of her skin against mine, her pulse vibrating under my fingertips. That same nagging feeling from earlier that constantly reminded me that she was seventeen was back again. I chose to ignore it though; I was concerned for her, that’s all. Right now, I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but I wanted her to know that I want to help her. 

"I know I don’t really know much about the pack and the whole supernatural being thing. But if you just need someone to talk to, someone who hasn’t got an insiders opinion…”

Her eyes travelled over me, resting on my hand on hers for a moment making me move it quicker than I should have. The grin on her face showed that she had noticed it too. "Thanks," she spoke in a much softer, appreciative tone. "I might take you up on that one day."

There was nothing else I could say, so when I sighed, defeated, she finally stepped out of the car and began to close her door before pausing to turn back around and lean back into the car so that I could see her again. "Are you busy tonight?" 

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you flirting with a Deputy Ms Martin?" copying her earlier accusation towards me.

I watched as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a little pink, I was enjoying this a little more than I should. _Seventeen Jordan,_ thank you reminder, not like I didn’t get it the first time. I should give an excuse, like I had work to do or that I should be getting to sleep, which isn’t really an excuse. But she'd already done so much for me the past few weeks that it felt wrong to lie. There was just something about her that kept drawing me back in. I sighed, already knowing where I wanted to be. "I'm not busy, anything I need to do can wait."

A smile appeared across her face, the pink in her cheeks lighting up her face. "Come on, I'll make us some coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Australian so my spelling is probably different in some of this.  
> This is my first published fan fic so go easy on me :(  
> Next chapter will be a Lydia POV, I think I might alter between the two for the chapters.  
> I didnt mean for it to be so long :( I literally have been cutting stuff out of it all day!!


	2. Allison's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally speaks up about Allison's story.  
> The part all Marrish shippers DESPERATELY wanted to see after we got TOLD it happened in ep.11  
> It's basic backstory, but since the prompt in the show was Parrish said "Lydia told me some of it," about Chris's backstory, so I kind of wanted to keep it short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so long!!!!  
> And I am still not happy with it!  
> So hard to balance out telling Parrish enough about Allison to be canon with what he told Chris in the show  
> plus without writing a novel instead of a chapter...

I’d left Parrish in the main bathroom to change out of his uniform into the spare clothes he’d kept in the cruiser, moving into the kitchen to make us both coffees. As I switched on the kettle I leaned back onto the counter gazing around the kitchen. The place was essentially untouched; my absence showing as ordinarily I was the one manufacturing the mess that required cleaning up. I’d like to say I was looking forward to going back to routine; school, homework, friends and planning a birthday party; but I couldn’t shake the horrifying feeling that everything wasn’t over. The threat of the dead pool might be over, but I still felt anxious, there’s something coming, I can sense it.

“Lydia,”

Hearing my name pulled me out of my daze, noticing that Parrish was standing right next to me with the trademark frown he seems to use frequently. Once I recuperated my train of thought I couldn’t help but let my eyes travel over him in his normal clothing. I did the same thing the other day at Derek’s loft, noticing that his uniform didn’t do justice to his figure. Now he was in a burgundy t-shirt that stuck to his body showing off all the toned lines of his torso. The dark jeans he’d paired it with sat nicely just below his hips. Yeah, his uniform really didn’t do justice.

It took me a second to remember that Parrish had actually called my name, looking back up to see that his cheeks had a light pink colour spreading across them. “Problem?”

His frown deepened before raising an eyebrow at me, “Lydia I’ve been calling out to you for the past two minutes, are you ok?”

I sighed, doesn’t miss a beat does he. “It’s nothing, just bad feeling.”

“Are you safe?”

I couldn’t help but have a pathetic smile on my face. Though it could be just his deputy side coming out, I couldn’t help but feel that Parrish was genuinely concerned for my safety. “It’s not me, but I think something is coming.”

I turned back to the kettle and switched it back on again; I’d missed the first time it had boiled due to being in once of my daydreams. “How do you have it?”

Parrish still looked concerned but he seemed to be fine dropping the subject. “Just black please, no sugar.”

I poured the coffees and we headed back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Parrish looked around awkwardly before sitting on the single seater to my left. We sat watching the television for a long time, sipping at our coffees before Parrish finally spoke up.

“I’m not trying to resurface old wounds and memories but I got to know, the statements you all gave about… Allison. They weren’t true were they?”

At the sound of Allison’s name I couldn’t help the way my head shot up and looked at Parrish. It’d become second nature to not react well to any mention of her. Though the pained look that he gave me in return however showed how uncomfortable he was asking it. I couldn’t be mad at him; he’d only been in on the supernatural world less than a week. Of course he was starting to piece things together.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“

“No it’s fine,” I interrupted, placing my cup onto the table and rubbing my eyes. “God I don’t even know where to start…”

“You really don’t have to talk about it,” Parrish says, placing his cup down as well and sitting back into the seat more. “I’ve just had all these sudden realisations that most of my job has been a covered up lie since I got here. It’s like I need some closure as to how I didn’t realise these things the first time.”

I sighed, “Unfortunately it’s happened so repeatedly that we’ve gotten really good at covering ourselves.” I sat back into the couch too, placing my feet up underneath myself. “You weren’t the only one who didn’t notice.”

“I suppose you’re right. God how am I supposed to go back to work acting like nothing has changed after this…”

We returned to our silence of watching the TV, I still wanted to tell Parrish about Allison, but I wasn’t sure even where to start. I suppose the beginning would probably be the best part.

“Did I ever tell you that Allison comes from a family of Werewolf hunters?”

Parrish returned his attention to me and shook his head, leaning forward in his chair again. He had the same look on his face as he did when I was telling my grandmothers story, the look of genuine interest in what I was saying and giving me his full attention.

“When Allison first got to Beacon Hills we kind of had a weird friendship, I was actually a little jealous over her and my boyfriend sometimes. But there was no denying her feelings for Scott. Those two were just… meant to be or something.”

“But Scott’s a werewolf? Did she not know?”

I reached for the remote and hit mute on the TV, “At first no, he kept it from her because he found out about her dad being a hunter. At first she didn’t know about the Argent family business but then her aunt exposed Derek as a werewolf to her and soon afterwards Scott was exposed too. At first she was able to adapt to it, but then Derek bit her mum. Her family were still against werewolves at the time and Allison’s mum… well she’s not here anymore.”

I paused, giving Parrish a moment to absorb everything that I had said before continuing. “When that happened, Allison kind of lost a lot of her self, she lost her aunt and now her mum to werewolves. So she got caught up in becoming a hunter with her grandfather. Her grandfather however was using her as a way to get a cure for his cancer, I don't think any one has seen him for a while now. So she was left hurt and her relationship with Scott suffered because of it. Though even through all of this, deep down we all knew they still loved each other.”

“So they sorted things out then?”

“Yes and no. They were able to mend themselves in some way but it wasn’t the same. She actually kind of dated Isaac for a while afterwards, they were still together when… Anyway so not long ago we had an Alpha pack and the Darach on us at the time and things got hard for all of us. We’d just lost Boyd and Erica who were two other werewolves in Dereks pack, and then Scotts mum, Allisons dad and the Sheriff went missing. Scott, Stiles and Allison had to go through this ritual where they had to kind of drown in a bath of ice to reach the void and be able to find out where the Nemeton was, which was where their parents were being kept.”

“The Nemeton is that thing that drew me here right? Wait hang on they _drowned_?”

“Yeah I still don’t really understand it to well either, but they were told that doing the ritual would change them once they woke up, that there would be a darkness inside of them. Scott couldn’t control his werewolf abilities, Allison begun hallucinating her dead but not dead aunt, and Stiles….” A shiver ran down my spine at the memory of those weeks that we were threatened by the Nogitsune. It still felt like yesterday we faced him and the Oni. “Stiles became possessed by something called the Nogitsune.”

“A what?”

“I think I’ll leave the explaining of that to the Bestiary when we get it. So, Scott and Allison were able to kind of get passed their ‘darkness’ but Stiles, his got worse. He began to not be able to differ dreams from reality and in the long run the Nogitsune took hold of him. For a while there, there was two Stiles going around town, one was the Nogitsune, and the other the real Stiles.”

“So was the Nogitsune who-”

“No,” I cut in quickly, knowing what the rest of his question was going to be. “He didn’t, but he was involved. Remember those Japanese warriors going around town that had wanted posters at the station?”

Parrish’s eyes closed for a moment, his hand moving to his side. I frowned, wondering what he was remembering. “Yeah, I remember them.”

I decided not to ask about it, I would leave it to another day and instead continued with the story, “Those were called the Oni. The Nogitsune gained the control of the Oni, and began using them as his own personal army.”

“So you had to take down the Nogitsune and the Oni, how did you all do it? Our bullets wouldn’t work on them.”

“Nothing was working against them, until Allison figured it out.”

My heart clenched at her name, I was close to the end of her story now and I could feel the tears fighting in the corners of my eyes at the memories. I swallowed back at the lump in my throat and continued. “The hunters, their main weapons were made of silver, usually in bullet form. Chris Argent, Allison’s dad, had injured one a long time ago. And Allison… she figured out that the silver is what had worked against the Oni.”

The memory of being stuck in the tunnels with the real Stiles was to fresh, I could almost still feel the scream in the back of my throat that I had used for Allison. “There was a fight, and Allison went to help. Even though they she wasn’t supernatural she still always had the will to help. She never gave up; she even was able to take down one of the Oni before…”

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from coming. “I wasn’t there but… I felt it. I screamed so loud that I can still feel the burn every time I think about it.“

For a moment we were both silent, my eyes still closed fighting back the tears. It wasn’t till I felt a hand on my knee that I finally opened them to see Parrish looking at me; there was pity in his eyes, but he seemed almost proud. “Lydia you’ve been able to save so many people and continue to stay so strong. I’m sure if Allison were here, she would be so proud of you.”

A small tear betrayed me and began to fall down my cheek, which Parrish wiped away with his free hand quickly. “Thank you,”

Parrish stood up and grabbed both of our cups and walked off into the kitchen. Whilst he was gone I realised I needed a distraction from the memories that were still fresh in my mind, moving to unmute the television and position myself so that I was now lying down. He returned shortly after, smiling a little to himself as he took in my new position. “You still look tired.”

I hummed a little in agreement, curling into myself a little more as I got comfortable. “The bench at the station isn’t exactly comfortable.”

“Maybe someone should have gone home when I told her to the first time.”

“Maybe a certain deputy needs to realise I don’t exactly follow orders.”

“Maybe someone needs to realise that the deputy is just worried about her and wants to make sure she’s okay.”

“Maybe I also wanted to make sure you were ok too.”

Not my finest moment blurting out the other reason why I had stayed back at the station yesterday. My main reason for staying was Meredith but I found that a lot of the time I was waiting for Parrish to return to make sure he was ok after the confrontation with Brunski. Parrish now sat open-mouthed staring at me, as if trying to think of a reply. After a while he moved forward in his seat again, his face softened, “You don’t have to worry about me Lydia, I’m ok.”

“Are you though?” I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. “Cause I remember when I started to, hear things… not knowing what I was, those first few weeks were just…”

Parrish sighed, running his hand through his hair, “Honestly? I feel like I’ve hardly even had the chance to take everything in. I think the shock of it hasn’t even worn off yet. I’m waiting for the moment when it does, and when that happens I will deal with it. For now my concerns are else where.”

They way he looked at me, surely he wasn't referring to me. I tried to use the best mocking voice I had, the same I used on him when he had told me I could be psychic. “Hopefully you’re not still concerned about me.”

An incredibly cute smirk appeared on Parrish’s face, in turn making me smile. “Unfortunately I can’t help that Lydia. But there’s something else I am concerned about that I kind of wanted to ask you about.“

Ask me? “Wha- what is it?” I asked through a long drawn out yawn, ignoring the look Parrish gave me.

“Not until you lie back down.”

“Really?” Parrish’s cute smirk returned, sitting back into his chair and crossing his arms. I groaned, “You’re lucky your cute deputy…” Parrish’s cheeks flushed as I lay back down. He moved quickly off his chair to grab the blanket draped across the top of it and placed it over me. “This isn’t going to get me to fall asleep you know.”

“Mm-hmm, sure it isn’t.” he hummed, returning to his seat and looking back at the television, a new movie had just started playing meaning it was getting late.

“Are you going to tell me then?”

Parrish had gone silent and was watching the movie. After a while of altering between looking at him and the television, I wasn’t sure he was going to tell me so I started to just watch the movie. I was confused quickly as the story line was to complex to keep up with when you were as tired as I was, and I found myself drifting in and out of consciousness really quickly and as hard as I fought it, I knew I would be asleep really soon.

"You might want to ask me soon Parrish or I really will fall asleep, then you will never know my answer."

“I'd say I told you so but... Fine, I want to know if you trust Peter?”

My eyes had already fluttered closed at this point, to heavy to open them again. I didn’t need to think twice however to give my answer. “No one trusts Peter. He’s Satan in a V-Neck.”

I heard a small chuckle, “But do you think that he could be up to something? I don’t trust the guy…”

“I don’t know… Peter’s always… he’s just… a bad person.”

I felt a hand brush the hair off of my face, to tired to open my eyes just hummed and smiled in approval before burying my head further into myself. “Good night Lydia,”

My voice was barely a whisper just before everything went black and I was out cold, “Goodnight Jordan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unsure about it but mehhhh....  
> Hopefully its enough though


	3. The Bestiary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving for Mexico - kinda just my interpretation of how Argent and Parrish made it to Mexico (like, how on earth did Argent not bleed out with those injuries!?!)
> 
> After Mexico - Everyone's returned and Lydia stops by the Police Station with an important book that hopefully holds the answer the two of them seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SLACK!!!  
> So I had originally planned to post this chapter MONTHS ago but I kept holding it off cause I was to busy to finish it. Then I started getting into a new fandom so I've been playing with ideas for fanfictions with it and I just got.... crappy.
> 
> SO! In saying that, I wrote the last piece I felt I needed to clarify with the season 4 storyline right up to the last Marrish moment. I'll wait now until the season starts airing to continue writing as I am REALLY looking forward to this season.

_PARRISH POV_

 

Chris was currently being stitched up by Deaton whilst I couldn’t help but pace the operating room. He’d been able to fill me in on what had been happening whilst we were gone, with Scott and Kira missing and some kind of plan to return them back.

“So Kate took Scott and Kira to Mexico?” I mumbled, pacing the room as Deaton continued to work on Chris. He’d been out cold most of the time so it but it seemed to be wearing off as he had began to groan during the last few stitches.

“We think she’s trying to do to Scott what she did to Derek.” Deaton hummed, moving to dab away some of the dried blood around Chris’s wounds. “She’s going take away his powers till he is no longer an Alpha anymore.”

“And if she takes away Scott’s powers, Peter can be the Alpha again…”

Deaton’s head shot up from his work, “I don’t know if that would exactly work. An werewolf needs to take down the Alpha to become one, considering the process Kate used on Derek I don’t think the power would transfer back to Peter.”

“Then there’s something we’re missing, Peter wouldn’t be working with Kate if he didn’t get something out of this. There must be a guarantee otherwise I don’t think he’d take the risk.”

Deaton finished the last stitch and began to clean the rest of the wound up. “We need to warn them then. The pack has already left and should be nearly there by now.”

“I’ve tried contacting Lydia since we got out of the sewers but she hasn’t answered her phone.” I stopped pacing, suddenly realising who he met by ‘the pack’. “Wait she didn’t go with them did she?”

Deaton gave me an odd look that I ignored, waiting for an answer. “She was supposed to yes. Her, Stiles, Derek, Malia, Liam, Braedon and Peter all were supposed to be going.”

“Wait Peters left _with_ them?” I yelled, pulling out my phone. “We need to get a hold of them, now!”

I didn’t wait for a reply before I was out the door, phone open ready to call her. “Come on Lydia pick up the phone,” I mumbled, re-calling her for what was probably the twentieth time.

“Come ON!” I yelled much louder, redialling again. This time it went straight to her message back, instantly sending a chill down my spine. We needed to get to Mexico to help, and fast.

I practically ran back inside to see Chris awake and sitting up, putting his shirt back down and Deaton cleaning up. “Still no answer, I need to get to Mexico and warn them about Peter and Kate! Can you try and get a hold of Stiles?”

Deaton nodded and left the room quickly, his phone to his ear before he’d even made it out the door.

“I’m coming with you,” Chris mumbled, getting off the table and wincing visibly at the movement.

“You need to recover first before -“

“You don’t know…. where you’re going,” he cut in quickly. “I do… and I know where we can get some help.”

“Neither Stiles nor Derek are answering their phones,” Deaton announced as he walked back into the room.

I looked between Chris and Deaton, realising that we really only had the one choice no. There would be no arguing with Chris either; I could see the need for it written all over his face. He needed this redemption after what happened in the sewers. “All right we leave for Mexico, but I’m driving.”

 

 

_LYDIA POV_

 

Twenty-Four hours. Everyone had got back for just over a day ago from Mexico and things seemed to want to regain some form of normality. Peter had been locked up in the supernatural cell of Eichen House, the threat of the Benefactor, Kate and her berserkers seemed to have fallen and we began to try and return to what should be our normal lives.

Nothing was every normal with us though, how long till the next thing would be after us?

I’d gone back to school like everyone else for the day but my mind was else where today thinking about everything that had happened over the past few weeks. We’d been lucky really and suffered few losses this time. It could have been a lot worse but we somehow pulled through.

There were still a lot of questions needing answering though, and I was interesting in one in particular. And now that we had the bestiary we had the means to hopefully finding the answer we needed. And that’s where I was now. Outside the police station in the late afternoon, book in hand.

I was surprised to hear that Parrish had gone down to Mexico with Argent. I had no idea what was happening of course since I had lost my phone when the berserker had kidnapped me. When I had got it back I’d seen the amount of missed calls I had from him and I couldn’t help but worry. The last time I had seen or heard from him was our conversation in my lounge room where I had fallen asleep.

It was strange to think that was just a few days ago and not months ago like it felt. 

I took a deep breath in opened the door to the station, ignoring the other deputies wandering around and headed straight towards Parrish’s desk, thankful to see that he had in fact returned to work today. I stopped just short of where he sat to watch him for a moment, noticing that he looked exhausted. I only had a moment however before he turned towards me, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Lydia,” he spoke softly, his voice sounded relieved as he took me in.

“Parrish,” I breathed out, my voice sounding almost just as relieved as his. “I’m glad to see you made it back from Mexico in one piece.”

“I did what I felt was right,” he shrugged, a light shade of pink flushed against his cheeks. “I hope the meaning of this visit isn’t something I should be concerned about?”

I smiled faintly as I held the book up, finally taking the last few steps towards his desk. “This used to be on a hard drive, but we eventually decided it might be a good idea to have a hard copy around.” I placed the book in front of him, leaning down on his desk as he moved it closer towards him. “So we put it in a book.”

Parrish looked between the book and I, “What is it?”

“It’s called the bestiary,” I replied, as he opened to book. The pages opened to the Kanima entry, sending a light shiver down my spine. I glanced away and focused on Parrish, who was studying the page with a flash of curiosity in his eyes. “Whatever you are, it might be in here.”

When his gaze finally lifted to meet mine, his brows furrowed, his eyes looking more weary and tired than earlier. Even now he still reminded me of when I had no idea what was happening to me, I knew that I was doing the right thing now.

 “I’d like to help you figure it out.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yer, not entirely pleased with it but I kinda wanted to get it done so i'm ready for the new season plus I have been working on something to do with the 100 (yup... im totes hooked on that now!) 
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note:  
> Theres a Teen Wolf Convention here tomorrow so I'm super excited :D I have a VIP pass too so I get to spend a heap of time with the guests!!!


End file.
